1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method/system for controlling vehicle starting (i. e., vehicle launch) in an at least partially automated mechanical transmission system. In particular, the present invention relates to the control of starting in a vehicular automated mechanical transmission system wherein the system senses conditions indicative of a vehicle launch, such as very low vehicle ground speed and a less-than-fully engaged master clutch, and limits maximum engine speed until substantially full clutch engagement is sensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fully or partially automated mechanical transmission systems for vehicular use are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,648,290; 4,722,248; 4,850,236; 5,389,053; 5,487,004; 5,435,212 and 5,755,639.
Controls for automated mechanical transmission systems, especially wherein dynamic shifting is accomplished while maintaining the master clutch engaged and/or wherein the master clutch is manually controlled and is disengaged only for starting or stopping the vehicle, are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,065; 4,916,979; 5,335,566; 5,425,689; 5,272,939; 5,479,345; 5,533,946; 5,582,069; 5,582,558; 5,620,392; 5,489,247; 5,490,063 and 5,509,867, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art systems, especially the prior art systems having manually controlled clutch pedals used for starting, provided the opportunity for abuse of the driveline if the driver, when starting, fully depressed the throttle and then quickly released the clutch. Such "popping" of the clutch could cause undue wear and/or damage to the various components of the vehicle driveline.